


Good Vibrations

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Amelia has lost a bet and now has to do whatever Adam wants her to do...





	Good Vibrations

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Amelia said as she held the pair of underwear in between her fingers. “Vibrating panties? Shit, Adam, this barely covers my ass.”  
“But you’ll look so cute in it,” Adam purred at her. “Besides, you lost the bet so now you gotta take your punishment.”  
Amelia groaned. “Fine,” she huffed as she went to go get dressed for dinner.  
“Be sure to wear that red dress I like,” Adam called after her, a sly grin on his face.  
Amelia mumbled a few choice words and flipped off her boyfriend. He knew was going to be in so much trouble by the end of the night but fuck it all, it was going to be so worth it.  
An hour later, the couple was sitting at their table in a very fancy restaurant. Adam had already set the tiny vibrator in the pocket of the lacy underwear on the first setting and he could tell Amelia was already uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat as she looked at the menu in front of her, trying to act like she wasn’t affected by the pressure in her panties in the slightest. A bet was a bet and she was adult enough to deal with whatever her boyfriend dealt her.  
Adam just grinned to himself, reached into his pocket and pressed one of the buttons on the remote, turning the node up one notch.  
Amelia jumped. She gave Adam a death glare as he snickered. She pursed her lips and continued to read the menu.  
The waiter took their order and the two sat in silence. Adam reached across the table and took Amelia’s hand in his.  
“You really look good tonight,” he said.  
Amelia smiled and gently squeezed Adam’s hand. “Thank you. But can you please keep this damn thing on low? You’re gonna wear me out before the night is up if you keep upping it.”  
“Maybe,” Adam said with a sly grin. “Depends on how good you are. It is kinda sexy to watch you squirm like that.”  
Amelia rolled her eyes and took a drink of her water. Adam pressed the button again causing her it to jump and spill some water on her red mini dress.  
“Oh you are so lucky that was water and not wine,” Amelia seethed as she patted her top dry with her napkin. “And for fuck's sake, turn that damn thing down. I swear if I come in my seat, you are going to be in so much trouble when we get home.”  
Adam raised his eyebrows. “Oh am I?” He pressed the button again.  
Amelia yelped and gripped the table. “You fucker,” she hissed under her breath. She balled her hands up, willing herself not to moan in pleasure. As good as it felt, she did not want to start moaning in the middle of one of Brooklyn’s fanciest restaurant.  
“Problem?” Adam innocently asked.  
“None at all,” she said as she gave Adam an icy stare. She adjusted herself as best she could to try and minimize the vibrations. She could already feel herself getting really wet which given her track record (especially with Adam) she knew it was not looking too good. Amelia took a deep breath and tried to divert her thoughts.  
Adam just smirked at her and turned the vibration up. Amelia gasped.  
“Fucking hell,” she wheezed. Jesus, how fucking high could this thing go?  
Adam chuckled. “You sure you’re ok? You seem a little uncomfortable.”  
Amelia cleared her throat. “Nope, I’m fine. No problem what so ever.” She may have lost the damn bet but she was not going to let Adam’s little game get to her. She decided to up the stakes.  
She slipped her right foot out of her heels and began to massage Adam’s manhood with her foot. Now it was Adam’s turn to jump as Amelia’s manicured toes rubbed against his cock, making it stiffen in no time.  
“You brat,” he moaned.  
“Problem, pudding?” Amelia asked sweetly.  
Adam grimaced. He reached into his pocket to press the button when Amelia paused, applying just enough pressure to make him uncomfortable.  
“Press that button again, Adam Sackler and I’ll show you just how much of a brat I can really be,” Amelia said with an even yet slightly teasing tone.  
“Fine,” Adam huffed and pulled his hand out of his pocket.  
Amelia grinned and put her foot down. “Now behave and I may give you a treat after dinner.”  
“You sure are evil,” Adam complained as he adjusted himself under the table.  
Amelia just smiled as sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. “And you love me that way.”  
The waiter brought their food a short time later and they ate their meals.  
“I need to use the ladies room,” Amelia said as she finished her meal. “Why don’t you meet me back there for dessert once you take care of the bill?”  
She stood up and kissed Adam’s cheek, brushing her fingers along Adam’s arm as she walked away. He quickly shoved some money into the check folder and walked as casually as he could to the bathrooms.  
Adam knocked on the door to the women’s room. “Amelia? You in there?”  
The door opened and Amelia yanked him into the single toilet room by his shirt, quickly locking the door behind them. She quickly pressed her lips to Adam’s and the two fell backwards against the wall.  
“Fuck you’re so needy,” Adam chuckled as Amelia hurried to unbuckle his pants.  
“Yeah well it’s your fucking fault, you meatball,” Amelia breathlessly said as she pulled his dick out and began stroking it, “getting me all wet like that. I ought to make you clean me up with that mouth of yours."  
“And feisty,” he said with a smirk.  
Amelia just roughly kissed him.  
Adam responded by hiking up Amelia’s short red skirt and rubbing his large fingers along the front of her very wet underwear, pushing the pulsing vibrator harder against Amelia’s lady bits. Amelia let out a moan.  
Adam lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the counter, pulling off her panties. Adam ran his middle finger along her folds.  
Amelia arched her back, her eyes closed in bliss. “Ahhh,” she hissed as Adam’s thumb brushed against her nub.  
“Such a needy little slut,” Adam purred as he caressed Amelia’s pussy.  
Amelia just bit her lip, her left hand gripping the fabric on the back of Adam’s shirt and her right the edge of the counter. She widened her legs as Adam continued to stroke her, carefully inserting a finger inside her.  
“Oh fuck,” Amelia exclaimed as Adam slowly began to move his finger in and out.  
“You like that?” Adam asked.  
Amelia nodded as she gripped his shirt tighter. She looked up at Adam with sultry blue eyes. “I’d like your dick in me more.”  
“Beg.”  
“Please put your big, amazing cock inside me,” Amelia breathlessly pleaded, her gaze filled with lust.  
Adam removed his fingers and placed the tip of his penis at Amelia’s entrance. With one quick motion, he pushed himself inside her.  
Amelia hitched her breath as Adam’s massive length filled her, her pussy slowly adjusting to him. It always took her a few moments to adjust to him considering how large he was but it was always so worth it in the end. She reached up with her right hand and threaded her fingers through Adam’s shoulder-length raven hair, gripping it. She widened her legs, allowing herself to take as much of Adam’s member as she could.  
Adam slowly moved his hips as he wrapped his arms around Amelia, holding her tightly as he fucked her. “Fuck you feel so damn good,” he moaned as he pumped his hips.  
“You like how I feel?” Amelia asked as she began to suck and nip on Adam’s jawline. “Am I tight like a virgin?”  
“Fuck yes,” Adam breathed as he increased the pace of his hips.  
“Are you gonna use your big, magnificent cock to make me come?”  
Adam nodded. “I’m gonna make you come so hard.”  
Amelia leaned up and kissed Adam on the lips; he kissed her back. She gently nibbled on his lower lip, causing Adam to emit a groan. He bucked his hips harder.  
“That’s it, fuck me harder,” Amelia whimpered in between kisses. “Oh fuck, harder! That’s it, come inside me.”  
Adam grunted in desire as he pumped his hips. Amelia’s breathing started to become labored as she felt her orgasm building.  
“Oh yes, yes, yes!” she moaned. “I’m almost there, almost there! Oh shit, I’m coming! I’m coming!”  
Amelia’s body soon shuddered in a blissful orgasm, her canal subconsciously tightening around Adam’s cock as she let out a deep-throated moan.  
Adam let out his own grunt and he came deep inside his girlfriend. He steadied himself against the counter, panting as he came down from the high of his own orgasm. He tenderly kissed Amelia’s neck and rested his forehead on her shoulder, nuzzling her. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”  
“You’re not too bad yourself,” Amelia said with a smile as she kissed Adam’s temple and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to catch her breath.  
Adam just chuckled and tickled her side. Amelia squealed in laughter. They reluctantly separated and cleaned themselves up as best they could.  
“Lemme guess, I still gotta wear these fucking things home,” Amelia inquired as she held the soaked fabric of her underwear up.  
“All the way,” Adam replied.  
Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled them on. She adjusted her skirt and stood as tall as she could. “Alright, let’s get out of here before someone starts banging on the door.”  
She unlocked the door and lead Adam out of the restaurant by the hand. The two of them hurried home to Amelia’s junior apartment as fast as they could, eager to continue the fun that they started in the restroom.  
They soon arrived at her apartment and Amelia started to head to the bedroom, taking her heels off along the way. She had just taken one off when Adam quickly pressed the button on the vibrator remote, turning it up as high as it would go.  
“FUCKING HELL!” Amelia groaned and fell to her knees, the pulsing in her panties hitting her like a freight train. “God fucking DAMNIT Adam, you jerk!”  
She tried to stand up but collapsed again  
“Damn, looks like you’ll have to crawl to the bed,” Adam commented with a smirk as Amelia squirmed.  
Amelia pursed her lips together and slowly crawled on her hands and knees into her bedroom, the quaking in her lady bits making her legs feel like gelatin.  
After what felt like an eternity, Amelia finally made it to the queen bed. She reached up to climb into it, turned her head to look back at Adam with lust filled eyes, and wiggled her ass with a playful grin.  
“Oh, you little slut,” Adam said with a wild grin and rushed over, picking her up. He playfully tossed her on the bed onto her stomach. He ran his fingers up her bare legs and lifted her skirt up, baring her round ass.  
“Wait, can you please take my dress off?” Amelia asked as Adam rubbed her backside. “I don’t want to get cum on it.”  
Adam gently took off her red mini dress and draped it over the back of her desk chair. He pulled his shirt off as he returned to the bed where Amelia remained lying face down, her head facing Adam. She was squirming ever so slightly, eager for relief.  
Adam removed his pants and straddled Amelia’s legs, his large hands traveling upwards to her ass. He gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze causing Amelia to let out a tiny whimper.  
Adam slowly pulled off her panties leaving a trail of kisses on her skin. Amelia bit her lip as Adam’s mouth travel up her back, stopping at her left shoulder. He moved her mid-length dark hair away and began to suckle on her skin.  
Amelia let out a soft moan as Adam’s tongue lapped her skin. As rough as he could be (not that she minded rough sex in the slightest) Adam could also be extremely gentle and loving whenever they had sex. It was easily one of the things she loved about him.  
Adam gently lifted her hips a little and ran a finger along the folds of skin at her sex. Amelia nibbled on her bottom lip as she subconsciously grinded her hips to meet Adam’s movements.  
“Fuck I can’t believe how wet you are,” Adam remarked as he increased his movements. “You are such a dirty little slut.”  
“I can’t help it. You make me so fucking wet. Just thinking about your big cock inside me gets me all weak.”  
“Say it,” Adam commanded her. “Tell me you want my big cock inside you.”  
“I want your big, amazing cock inside me,” Amelia mewed. “I want you to raw me.”  
Adam leaned down. “Say please,” he whispered in her left ear with a grin, continuing to mercilessly rub her pussy.  
“Please, put your huge cock inside me. I want you to fuck me hard all night long. Please.”  
Amelia let out a tiny gasp as Adam removed his fingers. He positioned the tip of his erection at Amelia’s entrance, dragging it up and down.  
Amelia moaned as Adam toyed with her opening. “Fuck,” she hissed as she gripped the sheets.  
Adam just chuckled. He did love making her squirm. Once he was done teasing Amelia, he pressed himself into her canal, slowly burying his massive length inside her.  
“Oh fuck,” Amelia exclaimed as she took in Adam’s entire girth.  
Adam hitched his breath and paused for a moment to savor the feeling of his cock in Amelia’s pussy, her warmth enveloping him. It felt absolutely wonderful.  
Once he was sure Amelia was well adjusted, he began to rock his hips slowly, the moistness from Amelia’s inner lips making him slick.  
“Oh yes, right there,” Amelia moaned as the tip of Adam’s shaft hit her g-spot, sending waves of bliss throughout her body, her fingers tightening their grip on the pillow under her head.  
Adam slowly increased his pace. He leaned down so his chest was pressed against Amelia’s back, his hands holding Amelia’s and continued to rock his hips into Amelia’s ass, his lips sucking on Amelia’s earlobe.  
Amelia moaned as her clit rubbed against the sheets aided by Adam’s weight pressing onto her back. She was in absolute heaven.  
“That’s it, baby,” she mewled as Adam repeatedly pounded into her g-spot. “Oh God, your cock feels so amazing.”  
“You like my, cock?” Adam asked.  
“I LOVE your cock,” Amelia murmured.  
“What do you love about my cock?”  
“Everything. I love how it looks, how it tastes, how it feels when you fuck me with it. I love how you raw me with it and make me come.”  
“Do you like it when I make you come?” Adam inquired, his hips subconsciously grinding faster.  
“Yes,” Amelia moaned, the sensation in her groin growing by the second. “Oh fuck! Come on. That’s it, make me come, make me come so hard!”  
Adam reached his right hand around and touched the nub at the top of her opening, rubbing it. Amelia arched her back. She let out a lustful scream.  
“Oh yes,” she cried out. “Oh, Adam! Oh shit, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m…”  
Her body twitched as her orgasm erupted, sending her mind into a state of pure bliss. She soon collapsed, panting hard.  
Adam pulled out and turned her onto her back. He gave himself a few vigorous pumps, soon shooting his cum on Amelia’s chest and stomach. She smeared some it with her finger and licked it off, looking at Adam seductively as she did. He smiled at her actions.  
Adam caught his breath then got a damp washcloth from the bathroom. He wiped up the remnants of his semen from Amelia’s soft skin. He tossed the fabric to the floor once he was finished and snuggled next to her, his right arm hugging her close to him. He softly kissed her temple.  
She rested her head on his shoulder, her finger idly caressing the skin of his arm, enjoying the moment. Even though she swore Adam could be an ass from time to time, he really was a sweetheart, when he wanted to be.


End file.
